So We Put All These Nerds in a House Now What
by demiurgicfeline
Summary: The yearly species coexist event takes place every year. By putting numerous different species together in a single home, their ability to adapt and work together is tested. The house is tailored by magic to optimize the experience for everyone. Because of this, the house the house will test and toy with the occupants. Ridiculous events take place and havoc ensues.
1. Yearly Species Coexist Event

A beautiful young girl walked confidently up to a house, a small blue light followed her. They both stopped at the front door and the light went down to the floor. It grew to a human size, becoming a quite tall young man. The girl stumbled and fell as the man bumped into her, to which he caught her quickly.  
"Rin you've really gotta learn how to estimate space." The guy sighed brushing off his own clothing. He had short blue hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes. He wore a loose grey sweater with light wash skinny jeans, and high top sneakers the same shade of azure as his hair.  
"Oh shut up Lazuli! YOU'RE the one who pushed me off." Rin huffed reaching into her short's front pocket to pull out a key. She had short blonde hair with a white bow reaching high atop her head, highly tanned skin, and bright sapphire eyes. Her outfit was compiled of a sage spaghetti strap cut off, high waisted jean shorts, and mint flats.  
Rin plugged the key into the front door's lock and smiled as it clicked.  
"I just didn't think nymphs were that stupid." Lazuli teased leaning against the house.  
Rin shot him a dirty glare and pushed her way into the home.  
It was fully furnished, fully stocked, and ready for move in.

The young girl had volunteered for a special event that took place every year. The event brought numerous beings of different species together to learn about each other, and to see how they react. The reactions not only to each other, but to living in the human world, were monitored. Should anything get out of hand they were to leave the home at once, which thankfully didn't happen too often. Many different beings would try to participate in this event. It let them get a different outlook, or get out of their world for a bit. The house is designed to have a controlled environment for all those in it, and too let them be watched over as well. The house was known to test the occupants from time to time as well. Enchantments, illusions, and other such things could be played at any time. The event lasted an entire year, beginning and ending in early January. People planned everything for the next year almost right after the current one starts. It's a fairly simple process, and involves quite a bit of work from many different species.  
Rin was finally old enough to join in, and she was working as the set up. The young nymph girl was more than thrilled, and also a bit relieved to have Lazuli with her. Lazuli often helped with set up from his own world, but never had been in the house himself.

Lazuli followed the tiny girl into the home, nodded happily at the modern and chic place.  
"I think this'll work well." Lazuli smiled walking over to plop down on the white "L" shaped couch.  
"It better, the design for this place took several months." Rin sighed going to the open kitchen beside the living room. She went through the cabinets and checked the fridge, gasping at the assortment of things.  
"I'm guessing we've got vampires." She snorted finding bags of blood on the top shelf of the fridge.  
"Yup, several actually." Lazuli nodded straining to look at the bright palace of food.  
"And when will people start getting here?" Rin asked shutting the door and heading over to the couch.  
"About an hour or so, that's what the schedule said. So we've got time to check all the rooms and stuff. Everything seems to have laid out properly so far, and the food's all here too. I'm guessing there isn't much work left." Lazuli said standing up. Rin sighed a bit annoyed as she'd just sat down, but followed Lazuli to the stair case. The two carefully walked up the flight of stairs and got to the long large hallway.  
"Got enough room for anyone with wings, or whatever they have." Rin commented twirling mindlessly on the wood floors.  
Each door had a plate on it with a name engraved. Everything had been planned accordingly to have optimum results and few fights.  
"I'll take left and you take right?" Lazuli suggested heading over to the first door on the left side of the hallway. Rin nodded in agreement and went to the right.  
The plate read "Yan He" on Rin's side and "Yukari" for Lazuli.  
Yan He's room was rather old looking, something from a Victorian looking age. A thin layer of dust seemingly covered everything, and a few candles flicked on the dresser and bedside table. The room gave Rin an uneasy feeling and she quickly exited.  
While Yukari's was filled with all sorts of different weird items and books. A large caldron was in the corner of the room, water was being heated within. The whole room smelled musty, and the twisted wood floors added to the look. Lazuli guessed the person was a witch, and closed the door to move on.  
The two kept checking each room, all of them looked quite different, but seemingly fitting for the occupants coming.

Once the check was done, the two headed back down to flop onto the couch. A doorbell rang loudly, signaling the start of many more chimes.

* * *

Hello! Marina here to let you know a lil about what's going on! This is a fanfic based off an RP my friends and I had a bit ago, so that explains the big mix of characters. There are currently 37 characters planned to be in the story. Mainly Vocaloids, some UTAU, and a few fanmades and genderbents. More are likely to be added too, but not many. Along side the chapters there will be side stories that I'll post too.  
More info like everyone in the fic, species of everyone, a few bios, and some other things can all be found at my tumblr marinamakesavocaloidau!


	2. House of Mons- I mean Alternate Species!

Lazuli and Rin both got up to get the door. Excitement mixed with bits of nervousness and fear hung in the air as Rin rushed ahead to turn the knob.  
Two winged people stood elegantly waiting, a male and female. The taller one of the two was the male, he had two toned blond/dark brown hair, fair skin, and hazel eyes. The girl had light grey hair pinned in an unusual manner, fair skin, and dark emerald eyes. They both wore white flowy outfits with gold belts and bangles, no doubt they were angels. Of course the angels would be first to arrive, them being tardy wasn't exactly common.  
"Hello! We're here for the yearly species coexist event?" The small girl smiled sweetly as her wings fluttered lightly. Rin noticed that unlike the male, she had two sets of wings.  
"Thy name is James, and this is Tianyi." The man spoke strongly and monotonically.  
"Ah yes! Nice to have you both here, I'm Lazuli and this is Rin. Please come in." Lazuli grinned welcomingly gesturing them to step inside.  
The two seemed to glide across the floor as they walked over to the couch to sit down.  
"Are there others here yet?" Tianyi asked looking around her new temporary home.  
"Nope, you two are the first here." Rin replied with growing excitement.  
The door began to chime once more, to which Rin dashed over.  
Three girls, one with two purple low tied pigtails, one with short blonde hair, and one with long bright teal hair in a large bun stood eager to come inside. They each were dressed fairly normal and nothing spiked out of the ordinary. Then a small figured pink haired boy came running up highly out of breath. As he wheezed for air by the door, the bush beside him caught fire.  
"Dammit Luki, get ahold of yourself!" The blonde hissed as she crossed her arms and she rolled her eyes.  
"I-I-I'm s-sorry! I'm not u-used to using m-m-my magic yet." The boy gasped finally standing up.  
"Witches?" Rin guessed aloud, causing everyone to nod.  
"I'm HagaRin, this is Yukari, Sweet, and Luki." The blonde nodded to each one she listed off.  
They all came in and conversations sparked between the growing group.

As the vampires came, two of them were hanging all over each other, looking almost drunk. The two were girls, both of their eyes pitch black, and fangs visible.  
"Please ignore them. We caught lunch before we left and well… They're still be little hung-over." A guy with split hair sighed somewhat embarrassed.  
"Hey, it was YOUR idea to get something!" The long grey haired girl slurred as she whined.  
"Hagane the room's spinning make it stop…" The dark teal haired girl groaned falling onto her supposed lover.  
"I told you not to let her drink so much Hagane!" The man hissed beginning to drag the two inside only to hit an invisible wall.  
"Well shit Galato, what do you want me to do?!" Hagane hissed seeming to come out of her ecstasy.  
"Monitor the girl you turned maybe?! Seriously, you don't just do something like that and not keep her in check." Galato sighed waiting for the invite inside.  
"Haha loser, can't go inside without an invite." Dark slurred laughing.  
"C-Come in?" Rin spoke nervously and a bit confused. They all quickly came inside.  
Hagane was obviously pissed off at the guy and held the other girl close.  
James and Tianyi sensed the vampires and reacted intensely to the demonic presence and shifted as far away as possible. The witches were a bit off putting, but vampires always sparked a sense of danger.  
James muttered something with a concerned look to Tianyi, who nodded and the two sat almost perfectly still now.  
"Angels?" Hagane whispered to Galato seeing the two uncomfortable winged beings.  
"Looks like it." Galato nodded. "I'd suggest not messing with them right now."  
Hagane nodded and sat her still tipsy girlfriend down on the couch.  
"She's gonna be okay right?" Hagane asked Galato nervously sitting beside her.  
"Dark drinks a lot, so her ecstasy lasts longer than others. Plus she's still fairly new at this, so that all adds up. She's gonna be fine so don't worry though." Galato explained sitting on Dark's other side.

Suddenly four figures floated through the wall, two of them carrying scythes.  
"And the reapers and ghosts arrive right on time." Lazuli smiled getting up to greet them. A loud thump could be heard from outside and the four burst into laughter.  
"Looks like he forgot he can't phase through walls!" A short grey haired ghost snorted floating over to the kitchen.  
Lazuli rushed over to get the door to find a boy with greenish blonde hair rubbing his head.  
"You're the human I take it?" Lazuli snorted motioning the boy to come inside.  
The boy nodded and smiled sheepishly.  
"Is it that easy to tell?" He asked in a nervous tone.  
"Well you walked into a wall, and not many really do that." Lazuli pointed out. "Lazuli." He said stretching out a hand.  
"Yeah it's a pretty stone?" The boy looked thoroughly confused looking at Lazuli.  
"No, that's- that's my name." Lazuli suppressed a snort.  
The boy nodded in understanding and took the outstretched hand.  
"I'm Len." He smiled.

Soon, the bell chimed again and Rin go up to get it.  
Opening the door, two tiny winged people floated in the air alongside three others. A centaur, a naga, and what Rin guessed to be an elf. Certainly a fun bunch here, somewhat random it seemed.  
"We're here for that uh- thingy!" The centaur exclaimed shifting on his hooves.  
"It's called the yearly species coexist event idiot." The naga hissed crossing her arms.  
"Well excuuuuse me princess." The centaur huffed rolling his eyes.  
"Siblings?" Rin asked looking at the two bright red haired people. The two nodded.  
"Mother's a centaur and father's a naga, so they got us." The naga explained slithering into the home.  
"I'm Cul, my bro's Luc." She waved to her centaur brother as the others came in behind her.  
"I'm Avanna." The elf smiled timidly with a small wave to Rin.  
"Rin." Rin greeted back.  
The two pixies flew in front of Rin, both with dark green hair.  
"I'm Sonika and this is Akinos!" The girl waved excitedly as she flew carefully backwards while Rin continued walking.

The population of people was growing, and the noise was too. Some stayed together in their original groups, like the angels. Others conversed with new people, like the witches and new group.

Suddenly loud arguing could be heard approaching the front door, and then a loud knock made them stop for but a moment.  
"I'm just saying fishboy that you should get a better way to get around!" A young British boy's voice taunted.  
"Would you just fricking shut up I don't have something better that's why I have this!" An annoyed older male voice hissed back.  
"Miko thinks you two should just shut up and get over it." The voice of a young girl puffed.  
"And Meito agrees because holy shit you sea boys can talk." Voiced a teen boy fussily.  
"Oliver wants to know if we're talking in third person now?" Asked the first one who spoke.

All four brought their attention to the door as Rin swung it open.  
The girl, Miko, was a tiny brunette dressed in a frilly pink dress, no older than ten. The brit had messy blond hair, and nothing but a strung seaweed "skirt" of sorts on, he was ripped throughout his body. Meito was a tall brunette wearing form fitting all black clothes, with the exception of a white scarf, stood calmly beside the young girl. Behind them was a tank filled with water, and a blue haired mermaid inside with a tail similar to a swordfish.  
"So are we going in or standing outside?" Meito said gesturing inside the house. Rin quickly nodded and let them in. Everyone had to help get the blue haired boy through the door safely.


	3. Demon's Dance

About another hour pasted and still no sign of the others.  
"Who's even supposed to come?" Rin whined to Lazuli. Until everyone was here no one could get settled in their rooms, which made them rather displeased.  
"All that's left on the list are a bunch of demons, so that'd explain their tardiness." Lazuli sighed checking his clipboard.

Everyone seemed to be doing pretty good all in all though.

"So you're a wizard as well?" Meito asked Luki handing him a cup of tea he'd made them both.  
"Y-Yeah… I'm not very good at magic yet though." Luki admitted taking the mug.  
"Hey that's okay! It takes time to get a handle on your powers. Plus you're still young, you've got a lot of time to sort it all out." Meito cheerfully assured the boy. "Besides, you've got me now. So I can help you tune in on your powers!" Meito grinned, playfully nudging Luki.  
"T-T-Thank y-you…" Luki stuttered red faced and unsure of how even to respond.

Luki was someone who blended into crowds, and tried his best to do so. He'd picked up a nasty habit of setting random things on fire due do how out of control his power got, causing him to often lock himself away. So this kind of attention from a stranger was so absolutely foreign it was terrifying to the boy.

Meito on the other hand, was a grade-A player and heavy extrovert. He'd a bad habit of hitting on every cute person he saw, and Luki was no exception. But despite this boy's pretty eyes, he was a wizard. Meito was a different kind of wizard yes, but now he had someone like him to talk to magic about.

Suddenly the door burst open and a woman cheered in Spanish with delight. This caused everyone to whip around and watch the woman.  
"YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!" Rin screeched running over. Damn demons and their stupid destructive behavior.  
The woman looked to the young girl and snorted. She had short black hair, red eyes, and her hands were metal claws instead.  
"Y usted es?" The woman questioned looking down upon the nymph girl.  
"What?" Rin hissed in confusion. "Speak English lady."  
"Por qué debería hacerlo? Usted ni siquiera me dices quién eres. Además, es divertido ver a usted confundida." The woman grinned, seemingly happy with herself.  
"Lazuli help me!" Rin cried looking over to her new friend desperately. Lazuli shook his head looking amused himself.  
"You're on your own here." He teased making Rin contort her face to a pathetic look.  
"Ahaha silly girl, you're so much fun to tease!" The woman spoke with a heavy accent, but now in English. "My name is Clara, now I demand you tell me your name." She smiled.  
"My name is Rin, we're uh- glad to have you!" Rin sighed in relief. "You wouldn't happen to have brought others with you, would you?"

"She did!" An annoyed voice snapped walking into the home. The voice belonged to a male who dressed rather in rather formal attire. He tapped his cane on the floor impatiently.  
"An hour late. An hour! I get you fools are demons but there's no reason for such tardiness." He hissed.  
"Oh would you shut up already Mayo?!" A girl with extremely long blonde hair hissed coming inside with her split black tail twitching behind her, followed by a short haired blonde boy, both with black cat ears.  
"Miss SeeU I can understand your frustration with my complaining, but you simply must understand where I'm coming from." Mayo insisted tapping his cane once more.  
"Just chill dude, seriously." The guy sighed leaning on SeeU.  
"USee's right, just calm down." Seeu nodded.  
Mayo glared at the two before turning on his heel to go into the crowd of people.

"So uh, care to share what you are?" Galato asked the newcomers like he had with each before.  
"Peesanta." Clara smiled going to sit on the floor beside a few others.  
"Bakeneko." Usee smiled plopping onto the couch and followed by SeeU.  
"And I'm a nekomata, not the mountain kind mind you." She snorted adjusting her split tail to sit comfortably.  
"What about you cane boy?" Hagane called pointing to Mayo.  
"Baku." He replied curtly as he leaned against the wall.  
"Great I have zero idea what ANY of you are." Hagane snorted leaning back on the couch.

Just as she said that, a motorcycle drove right past Rin as she went to close the doors.  
"Can you not?!" She cried in distress watching the rider stop in middle of the front hall.  
He had pure white hair with a weird ahoge, wore a bunch of black leather, and goggles tightly strapped to his face that blacked out his eyes.  
"It's more fun if I do it though." He smirked getting off his bike. "I'll move it later."  
"You'll move it now!" Rin huffed standing her ground.

"Aww, look at the little girl trying to be boss." A woman's voice taunted coming up behind Rin.  
Rin turned around to face the voice and found a tall blue haired woman, with bright red eyes, and heavily tanned skin, wearing a big poofy dress.  
"I'm one of the coordinators here and I'd bet I'm older than you." Rin snarled, this girl was a demon for sure. The girl began to circle Rin and look her over.  
"Oh, are you now? They're letting anyon-"  
"Holy shit shut up I don't care about your disgusting babble." Rin snapped walking off.  
"Oh." The girl stood there dumbfounded. Can she do that? Is she allowed to walk away? Demon school never taught her this! Then again demon school doesn't exist, whatever.

The merman practically leaped out of his tank and screeched.  
"Poine?!" He shouted angrily leaning over the edge.  
The girl's face showed an expression of pure horror and she began walking backwards.  
"Poine don't back away from me you have to face you problems!" Poiyo hissed angry he couldn't move. "Oliver push me!"  
"You want me to what mate? Hell no." Oliver scoffed not moving.  
"Ahahaha sorry bro, I need to uh-" Poine was at a loss for words. What was her brother doing here?! It'd been ten years since they'd last seen each other, so she didn't really wanna face his harsh words.  
"You don't need to go anywhere, we're talking sooner or later." Poiyo glared at her and sunk down to the bottom of his tank.  
Poine slunk over as far as she could away from Poiyo as she could be.

James and Tianyi we're silently freaking out at all the heavy demonic presence. They weren't used to being around this kind of energy for long periods of time.  
"There are more demons hiding…" Tianyi whispered meekly to James who nodded back.  
"Thou thinks it would be safest for us to reside in our places of dwelling soon." James muttered in reply.  
"Well this is the last group, so it looks like we'll be able to soon." Tianyi smiled looking around.

"Ehehehe, little angels trying to run away?" A childish voice mocked causing Tianyi to jump and hit James with her wings.  
The demon showed herself to be a tiny girl with black hair is little pigtails, glowing gold eyes, fair skin, and she wore a poofy red dress.  
"Yuki you shouldn't mess with angels! It's not healthy for you." A girl with huge bat like wings appeared behind Yuki and lightly touched her shoulder. She had bright pink hair styled as two giant curls on either side of her head.  
"But Teto it's fun to watch them squirm!" Yuki protested with a pout.  
"We're here to coexist, not start drama in five minutes of being here." Teto huffed and took the girl away.

"Looks like everyone's here now!" Lazuli said loudly as he stood up and moved to the center of the room. "Now, we can go up to our bedrooms!"


	4. Romance in the Cauldron

Everyone's room was specifically conjured for each tenant to optimize comfort. Really the only thing similar about the rooms would be the size. The house was currently three stories high, bedrooms filling the second and third floors. The first floor had only a living room, kitchen, front hall, utility room, and then the stair case. The location of the home was in a secluded area of woods, perfect spot to be incase anything happened.

As Lazuli sounded for everyone to go up, they practically charged upstairs.  
"Each door will have a name plate, find yours, don't go into any others!" Rin shouted going up the stairs last along with Lazuli.

The sound of doors opening, squeals, sighs, and other sounds mixed together in a controlled madness. Everyone seemed pretty happy with their rooms, some talked about wanting to add more things, or make a few changes though.

Yukari was one of the first in her room, as it was one of the first in the hall. The room was a lot like her room back home, minus all the dust, but she'd be able to clean up.  
Yukari was a witch, a witch who worked in magic related to others emotions. Things such as love spells were her favorite to cast though, as the girl was a bit of a hopeless romantic. Sadly enough though, Yukari was rather lonely, and incredibly single.  
As of right now, the purple haired girl was flipping through her spell book while lying on her bed. She jumped slightly at the soft knock on her door, but called the person to come in.

The door opened to reveal Rin, who was going to check on everybody in the house.  
"I hope you don't mind me popping in, I wanted to see how everyone's settling." She smiled softly while stepping a bit into the room.  
"Ah yeah! I'm doing really well, I'm pretty happy with my room." Yukari nodded. "You can come in, don't be shy!"  
"Okay!" Rin came over and beside Yukari on the bed.  
"How about you though miss coordinator? How're you settling?" Yukari chimed.  
"Pretty well, my room is ridiculously similar to mine back home. Well, that's if you count a tree as a room!" Rin snorted.

The two kept talking for quite awhile, jumping from topic to topic. They discussed what it was like being their race, their hobbies, their favorite things, and so much more. Rin and Yukari kinda hit it off, instant friends almost. Rin ended up getting tired and heading off to bed, much to the protest of Yukari.

Once the nymph had left the room, Yukari became a pile of excited and crazy happy giggles on the bed. Rin was simply adorable! Not to mention beautiful, and funny, and- Oh hell Yukari not again. Last time Yukari had fallen for a girl, she'd turned her down almost rat off the bat. Yukari had picked up a bad habit of falling for someone quickly, and getting shot down even quicker.

But this time would be different. Yukari can make it so Rin simply can't say no. She'd simply make the ever cliché, but highly effective, love potion. Then all that would be left is slipping it into likely a drink of sorts and having Rin drink it.  
Yukari was a specialist with love potions, knowing what kind to make for what situation, how to make it perfectly strong, and so much more. Something simple and subtle should be enough for this time around. Yukari simply wanted a date at least, and to give a little push to let it happen.

Yukari spent the rest of the night thinking of exactly how to conjure the potion properly, planning to make it tomorrow. She finally dozed off after a long while of fantasizing about her date.


	5. Side Story: Dark's Turning

"Make me a vampire." Dark spoke strongly, as if she'd practiced saying this a million times. "Please."  
"W-what?!" Hagane stared at Dark confused and reluctant. Turn her into a vampire? A blood sucking demon? Not exactly a wonderfully pleasant thought.  
"I wanna be like you Hagane. I don't wanna be all old and dead while you're just the same. It's too painful a thought, and I wanna be with you." Dark insisted holding Hagane's hands tightly.  
Hagane shook her head, upset at herself for even considering this.  
"You know I love you more than anything in the world. But I'd be killing you Dark, making you a monster. Plus I can't guarantee I can turn you!" Hagane sighed worriedly. Dark shook her head with an amused smile.  
"I don't care. I'd be with you, and that's what I want. I'm more than willing to take the risk, to put my life in your hands. And hey, if I don't become a vampire, maybe I'll become a ghost?" Dark laughed swaying back and forth excitedly.

Hagane looked at Dark with fearful and nervous eyes.  
"You won't really take no for an answer will you?" She croaked.  
"I'd let you think it over, but this is truly what I want." Dark nodded letting go of Hagane's hand.  
Hagane ran her fingers through her hair and smooshed her face in thought.  
'If I turn her successfully everything would be fantastic. But if it goes wrong then I could lose everything… I mean, she COULD become a ghost, right? So it'll kinda work out either way? I have a lot more control than I did before, so I should be able to pull this off. I should do it, and I can stop myself now.' Hagane's mind raced till she reached her final decision.

She looked up to Dark, they both nodded at each other, and Hagane shot down her fangs.  
Tenderly grabbing Dark, Hagane placed her teeth on her neck, not yet biting in.  
"I'm ready." Dark assured her girlfriend warmly.  
Hagane took a deep breath, and punctured the skin.  
Instantly the blood flowed into her mouth, making all her senses light up sporadically and intensely.  
Dark tried her best not to scream but released tiny gasps of pain as she clenched the carpet till her knuckles turned white.  
As more blood flowed Hagane's eyes went pure black and she was going into an ecstasy. This made it hard to think, making it easy to lose control.  
Dark began gasping louder and soon started to scream. She begged Hagane to stop, pleaded, whined, and shouted. But Hagane couldn't even focus, everything tasted like heaven, something pure and sweet.  
Dark was soon convulsing in pain and terror as Hagane kept sucking on her neck. Her whole body cried for the pain to stop, to just black out, and it felt like that would soon come.

Hagane suddenly jumped in realization and broke away to snap right out of ecstasy from the sight of her blood drenched girlfriend.  
Had she taken that much blood? Been that messy? Let her girlfriend lose all of this precious blood?  
Hagane felt her face tighten up and become hot, not doubt she was about to sob.  
Dark was still crying out, shaking, and slightly jerking body parts at times.  
Hagane wasn't even sure what to do, she just held Dark tightly and sobbed praying for this all to end.

The door suddenly swung open and Galato stood horrified in the doorway.  
"G-Galato I m-messed up!" Hagane scream sobbed looking up to the boy.  
"Hagane you didn't…" Galato gasped rushing over to the blood covered girls.  
"You lost control didn't you, just like last time?" He asked trying to keep it together and look over a slightly calmer Dark.  
Hagane nodded furiously in reply.  
"S-S-She's go-gonna die, is-isn't she?" Hagane stuttered. Galato looked back and forth between the girls and shook his head.  
"Sh-She's likely to, but I can't quite tell." Galato's voice shook. "If she lives it'll be a miracle."  
Hagane was left wailing over the mess she'd made as Galato stood by wishing he could do more to help. Hagane had never cried before in front of others. Galato knew this was a big deal, and he knew Hagane was suffering greatly right now.

After several minutes, Dark was dead still, and Hagane couldn't even see from all the tears now.  
Dark was cold, unmoving, and surely dead.

Dark's body shook and her eyes flung open and she shot up into a sitting position.  
Hagane's tears of sorrow turned to joy as she held onto Dark even tighter. Galato's face lit up at seeing the girl rise.  
"Y-Y-Y-You're al-al-alive!" She blubbered into Dark.  
Dark's eyes were pitch black, and she had a set of fangs now, she'd successfully turned.  
"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry I-I hu-hurt you!" Hagane apologized burying her face into Dark.  
Dark was still fairly disoriented, but could piece together what happened. The main thing on her mind was eating though, as she felt a pit of hunger in her stomach.  
"I'm sorry I made you do it… But c-could I get something? I'm dizzy with hunger." Dark admitted hugging Hagane back.

Galato offered to get Dark some blood and let the girls go clean up as he cleaned up this mess here.  
The rest of the night was Hagane clinging to Dark, Dark realizing how intense blood tasted, and Galato complaining about how much blood stains.  
In the end everyone was safe, but things were for sure going to be even more complex from here on out.


	6. Mug Madness (But Really Bad Planning)

Yukari ended up deciding to wait a few days to make any brash decisions. Then went on to make the potion and place it in a drink for Rin.

Several days later Rin padded carefully downstairs to get herself some breakfast. Several others were already eating, a few almost done making food. Yukari rushed over to Rin with two coffee mugs in hand.  
"Rin, I made us some tea! I hope you don't mind..." Yukari laughed nervously as she held out one of the mugs. Rin took it with a small smile and a nod.  
"Ah, thank you so much! I'm gonna make pancakes, did you want any?" Rin asked taking a small sip of the tea. It had a very strong aroma, something fuzzy, floral, and cozy smelling.  
"Yes please! Do you want any help?" Yukari asked with a small tilt of her head.  
"Nah I'm good, you made me a drink, so I'll make you food." Rin grinned going to get pancake batter from a cabinet.  
Yukari went and made herself at home on the couch, watching some random show on the TV. She was filled to the brim with anticipation, soon Rin should be infatuated with her. And such a lovely time that would be. All she'd need to do and sneak a sip of Rin's drink herself. Thinking about it now she probably should've taken the swig beforehand, but Yukari wasn't exactly good at planning.

Piko silently made his way downstairs, going straight into the kitchen. The strong floral smell caught him off guard and led him to the tea filled mug. Rin had left it on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Piko inhaled the smell and decided to try a sip himself. Piko had a thing for trying all unattended food, no matter if he thought he'd like it or not.  
Once he tried the tea, he quickly started coughing at the intense taste.

"What the hell kinda sweet sugary bullshit is this?!" Piko hissed to Rin slamming the mug back down on the counter. Rin whipped around to glare at the boy angrily.  
"You can't just take things off the counter you stupid dog!" Rin hissed grabbing her mug. "Now I'm gonna catch rabies or something aren't I?" She huffed.  
"Rabies? I'm a hellhound not a raccoon, idiot." Piko shot back. "I just don't get why you need that much damn sugar for so little tea."  
"I didn't even make the tea, plus I think it tastes fine." Rin rolled her eyes went back to her pancakes.

Yukari tensely looked back over in the kitchen.  
"Did you just take a sip of her drink?" She called out to the white haired boy.  
"Yeah, so?" He raised an eyebrow as he walked over to the couch.  
"J-Just wondering…" Yukari slumped down into her seat. If he had drunk it, then Rin wouldn't be falling for her, but this weirdo dog boy. This is what poor planning does, and Yukari would just need to pray that this would still somehow work out.

This is only short due to pacing for next chapter  
party hard yukari


End file.
